A Prisoner Of Hate
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: That'd Give It Away... But there is coarse language...and a tragedy...mabye...


A Prisoner Of Hate

Disclaimer: If you believe i own these characters then you my friend should get off the computer and see a shrink, b/c your mind is warped...

---------------------------------------------------

"Mac!" Mac heard the voice but it didn't register.

Mac was thrown to the floor of the café, the undercover stitch she was on hadn't gone quite as planned, especially when the knife was pulled to her throat. God her arm hurt, of course that's what happens when someone grips it like a lifeline for an hour or more. Mac couldn't feel anything more than that and the pain in her neck. She also couldn't hear anything over the beat of her heart and kept thinking over and over, 'he cut my throat, I know he did, I'm dead, oh god, he cut my throat.' before everything went black and the last feeling she had was the blood running from her dying body, her slit throat.

Harm had one thought flying through his skull, 'Mac's dead, oh god Mac's dead, I promised her he wouldn't find out, Mac's dead and its my fault, Mac's dead.' as the medics put her on the white stretcher, turned instantly red by the blood flooding from her lifeless body. Then he spoke the horrible words aloud, "Oh my god, Mac's dead."

-----------------------------------------------------

Alec Damon, the man held up in the café, an ex-marine, a psychopath, was latched onto Mac's arm like a leech, almost cutting of the circulation to her hand. Of course, Mac couldn't blame him, she was his only hostage and was his only way out. After he realized no one was coming in he relaxed from his pivoting stance and forced her into a chair, still gripping her arm.

"You can let my arm go you know." Mac tried to lightly shake him off and just as he was loosening his grip the door burst open and revealed about three trucks worth of swat teams and police. Mac was immediately yanked from the chair and was threatened with a knife at her neck. Mac was so pissed at the moment that she was surprised she could focus on what was said behind the intruding police.

"This is my town and I don't care if you have a female marine in there or not, I, decide what to do."

"Wait don't-" Harm was trying unsuccessfully to stop the man speaking from saying anything about Mack, a female marine, as she was undercover and Alec didn't know it and thought of her as a mere civilian hostage, the only thing saving her from certain death.

Then the voice was on a speakerphone. "We know you're in there, as you can see, now you need to come out and let the marine-"

Mac couldn't hear anymore over the pounding of her heart, nor did she need to, that one word had sealed her fate. The man with the knife at her neck tightened his grip on her and she saw his case file clear as day in her head.

--------------------------------------------------

Alec Damon, wanted for assaulting a… his record went on for a few pages like that, Mac had already read his file a million times, listing all his crimes and Mac, just barely seeing the last warning from a psychiatrist before flipping the file shut, shivered. It was the same warning she avoided every time she read the file. Of course, after the first reading of the file she couldn't get the side note out of her head and could recite it without looking:

Alec is seriously deranged, thinks that the marine corps did him a great injustice, bent on getting them back, his quote being- "Throw a fuckin' marine in front of me and watch as I spill their blood all over the damn ground." Combined with his hatred for women, I believed his main target would most probably be a female marine.

"Great, let me at this mission."

"Mac, if you don't want to do it-"

Mac hadn't realized harm was at her office door, "Harm it'll be ok, just so long as he doesn't find out I'm a female marine."

"Mac, he won't, but if you don't want to d-"

Mac stood and walked past harm to get to the café on time. "Harm, just be quiet and lets go, you're making me nervous."

---------------------------------------------------

"YOU"RE A FUCKIN MARINE? Boy, you got balls don't you? Or a death wish, which will come true, that I guarantee. Ready?" Alec raised the knife higher on her neck and moved to cut her throat, hearing a loud bang and a scream before being thrown to the floor of the café.

"Mac!"

--------------------------------

Yeah a cliffy… go me…lol


End file.
